Not allergy, just illness
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Spock and Jim had to attend banquet which can't be missed among high ranking peer. McCoy tagged along to supervise, but Jim already is not well from start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is two shots, if Jim don't have allergy, what is it he's suffering? I don't own characters! This happen before second movie, so I'm having fun thinking up. Sick!Jim.

**Chapter 1**

For once Jim felt at home for first time when staying in Enterprise as captain. If he have allergy he blame Bones, but in the end they still patched up as best friends. Afterwards he did not had allergy since, and Spock was aware of his food selection that Jim pick more common food he deemed non-allergic. Spock did made comment of it, before brushed it off.

Now Jim headed to new planet where he has to join banquet which include all admirals and captain's presence Spock also offer his presence as wish to see banquet as it may look fascinating to him.

"Sure!" That was what Jim said, offering to Spock.

"I'm coming, don't reject me," growled McCoy, with stern stare at Jim, while looking defiant.

Jim looked unfazed, shrugged in agreement before trotting down corridor to his quarter. Next twenty minutes, Jim looked slightly frantic, his head bobbed left to right searching for his best friend until Spock spoken up.

"I believe McCoy headstart first to check on banquet, it is wise of him to think of your health first," Spock reminding him, and Jim did not know what to say of it.

"Let's go. He don't wait for us," he said, with sulk tone.

Despite Spock continued his lecture, Jim could only smile and answering curtly until Spock left him be when finishing, they stepped down the stairs and allowing themselves being disarmed, laid phaser down on trays waitress provided.

"I know he care and I should not be surprised," Jim offer amiably. Then he suddenly coughed, it caught Spock's attention.

"I'm alright," said impatiently Jim, waved his hand off. "I've been coughing in the morning, so I guess I did not sleep well."

"Have you been sleeping with shirt off?"

"You caught me. Yesterday night was damn hot after drinking with McCoy at his quarter, I guess he also cough in the morning."

"He did not, captain, earlier I've saw him well and healthy eighteen hundred minutes earlier, it's just you sleeping without it."

Conversation did not continued when they reached dining room after walking through entrance hall, Spock was temporarily distracted when McCoy approaching them with a smile.

"They have sitting arrangements, had enough tall posh for us," McCoy said. "Kitchen has alerted of your food allergies and there won't be food fiasco."

"You're the best," Jim compliment, which momentarily caught McCoy's eyebrows to raise. "Keep continuing look surprised I consider a good prank on you, I'm bored enough without any happening."

"Oh no you won't, if you did, if you fall sick I will continuing on with my signature hypo jab," McCoy growled.

"Bones, do admit it you do care," Jim couldn't help smile, and McCoy gave him blank look. "Never mind."

"What a kid, who is a captain."

"And I am, dear Bones," Jim then smiling wide.

"Your friendship and banter are admirably amazing, not to contradicting you, I feel you both are at ease sharing and exchanging for fun and I admit I find enjoyable spending with you both," Spock said, watched amused at McCoy who retreat back to kitchen when being dragged off by chefs to confirm for captain's diet.

"And that's what friends for," Jim enthused with light tone, while they took their seat place as seats were meant for them to sit together.

He looked up in time to see Admiral Archer who looked pleasantly acknowledging Jim's arrival in time, and Pike did not show any expression but wink at him. At same time dishes started to serve, as appetizer was served first while second course was on the way for dinner menu, he did not wait for long when roasted was second to join along then steak followed. Admirals had their own table, Jim noticed, as their table was filled of captains and first officer along as well. The event was meant to be extravagant once per year as they expected to have reunion, but it hold no other meaning but harmonious ties of all races of Starfleet, it is one of the advantages of hold captaincy and high rank command together, as it did not host all the time in one year.

Jim then savored in of roast potatoes as he munched his favorite, that moment tired looking McCoy sitting beside him.

"I'm bloody thirsty after giving long talk with chef, and that's why you will see ordinary food in front of you I've requested." McCoy was sweating, but looked pleased and satisfied of meal display.

"So I'm not going to die, that's good news," Jim said after swallowed down bits of potatoes. "Shall we keep profanity to low profile for a while?"

"Fine" was all McCoy said, he tucking in his meal after a long day. Jim coughed again.

"I don't like your cough."

"He's been coughing since morning, doctor McCoy, do you need his assistance of it?"

"Don't glare at my potatoes like they offended you as they did not," Jim retaliated when realizing what was McCoy about to do, who glaring down at it to pull face but half successfully, while his lip half twitched and eyes rolled left to stare from his corner of eye, and the sight look remarkable funny causing Jim to snort.

"Jim, potatoes you're eating aint helping with your cough," said McCoy after swallowing his pudding then proceed to glare at potatoes on Jim's plate. "It may not trigger any allergy but it's good enough to feel sick."

"Bones! Lay off my potato!"

"Stop being infant!"

"May I suggest you switch with pudding, will it soothe his cough he has?" Spock aired his voice.

Bones could not react when Jim coughed again.

"It's not helping," Bones's voice sounded dejected.

"You take him to Enterprise," Admiral's voice headed to them, it was Pike. "Since it's not allergy, I'm thankful, that he did come here to join, and thought matters."

"'m staying here," Jim's accent turned a bit stronger.

"Go son, I can explain to them," Pike's usual wise voice was soothing in Jim's ears as he know Admiral always in good mood when was around him, his manner was often known in any time he was in best behavior.

"Okay Jim, you've excused for short medical leave, we can go and rest," Bones said with conviction, using hand to heave his best friend up, who slightly stumbled, Spock was immediate to jump beside holding captain. Realizing something was off, Bones' free right hand moved to forehead with instinct. "Shit, you're burning up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I only have fun writing! Enjoy, hope you like the last chapter. I think this chap is my favorite so far. I don't own characters.

**Chapter 2**

Jim could not hear much above fatigue as he distinctively heard McCoy was on about his fever, he found his hand was cool against forehead as wished it did not take off, but it did. He shook his head again to wave off dizzy spell, successfully he did.

His voice sound weak as it sound muted, he focused on strength to gather and ready to shout call his best friend. "Bones! I'm fine, so stop make a fuss about it!" he said hotly, with surprising strength of his turning himself around to walk while attending waitress was standing nearby, who look hesitant of commotion starting between them.

Jim felt his legs turning jelly, found himself flopped down on to the floor and every friends start breaking their stride heading towards him failing to stop his fall. The waitress was first to reach. She had him lying on her lap and for first time Jim realized the waitress was really a looker, never realized pretty waitress was near by, but distracted when he yelped in pain, the moment he end up jabbed by hypospray. He never get a chance to flirt, but had a feeling that his eyes give away to Bones to figure what was his intention. He shot murderous glare at Bones, carefully not to meet eyes at first, before landing confused look and eyes together to Jim's eyes, causing his best friend to frown.

"Spock, can you carry Jim up, to Enterprise?" asked McCoy, without ado Spock returned two words: "I can", and they weren't surprised to see Pike was beside them when they helped Jim to his feet ignoring his protest.

"You both are worse friend I ever had," Jim said with slight dismay, when felt both arms suddenly supported by two best friends flanked beside him.

"Bear with it, Jimbo," McCoy said good-naturally, earning a pout by Jim. "Aw, stop being a kid."

"That's it! That's tenth time you call me a kid," Jim looked aggravated and annoyed, when described by Bones. "Can we be serious a moment?"

And Jim felt his body turn, it steered away by Spock, as Pike spoken up like it was not his first time seeing Jim turn childish. "Take care of him, we need him in one piece."

"I always in one piece."

But Pike ignored him, as retreated back to his table when Admirals looked curious of private conversation exchanging before them.

"This time I did not suffer allergy."

"I know, I know," Bones said with slight impatient tone as sweat starting to rolling down, when seeing Jim turned blase over it, with good reason. Jim could see a smile twitched a moment on Spock's face, clearly to hide his amusement seeing the captain taking easy as possible. "He'll be fine, he's the captain, who not going to say he die. Well, he live, go on with your job." he dismissed the waitress who watching them, before turning around away to continuing her work.

"Scotty, beam us up, Jim need medical attention so get ready when we're outside of entrance door."

It did not take long as they were outside and McCoy murmured to himself of Jim's bad case of illness, picking up phasers and stood ready for departure soon, then found themselves materialized on platform of transporter pad. Jim slightly squirmed in Spock's comfortable hands which surrounded themselves supporting Jim's arms.

He coughed. "No more potatoes for me."

"Absolutely you are."

"I'm glad for once you didn't swear over small things."

"I'm not interested thinking be petty guy over items, and I thought you know me better," McCoy said, looked deadpanned.

"You usually talk to your items in bad mood, with anger, and hopelessness, then even swear..."

McCoy did not roll his eyes as he twitched his lip and return, "you're impossible."

Jim simply smiled. "Well, I'm Jim Kirk."

"Impossible Jim Kirk," McCoy mused before shouting for MedBay who appeared in front of them after sprinting down with stretcher to transporter room.

"Be a good guy, and stay there," he ordered.

Jim complied as found himself lying on it, and allowing his eyes closed for sleep take over.

Next thing he knew, Jim woken up slowly to dim light glowing somewhere in MedBay, as they were soothing in his eyes, it was McCoy, who is considerate of Jim's health being.

"Rise and shine Jim," greeted Bones, who sauntering down observing intently at his patient lying in front of him, as colors coming back around Jim's cheekbones, looking healthy for any one's liking.

"I've been out for one day?"

McCoy smiled conspiratorially. "I got something to do with it."

It leave Jim ponder in thought. His eyes suddenly brighten with jolt of happiness when seeing other friend showing up standing behind McCoy, Spock stood with ease watching at him and impression he was ready if Jim want to make orders, when lying in MedBay.

"You're off duty and orders as Doctor McCoy stated, to me and you're not to roaming around when you are ill, captain," Spock said smoothly, allowing himself to walk swift until he stood beside bio-bed.

"He did say that?" Jim watched at McCoy with his arm crossed, observing him.

"I'm chief officer here of MedBay, not to brag."

"You win this time," Jim said casually, watching McCoy fighting concealing himself not to laugh in front of him.

"At least it's not allergy," McCoy said with wistful tone and smile, heading towards captain.

"I'm not only one is bastard. You're sly."

"For good reasons." McCoy sweetly said.

Jim laughed for first time after feeling at home with two best friend in Enterprise.

"It's just a fever?"

"That's for hangover you had and it's just slight alcohol poisoning. Back to sleep kid Jim, you need to rest. And I'm outta here."


End file.
